Go Now
Go Now is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Under the Dome. Synopsis Pauline is still alive but injured. She whispers to Julia that she foresees that a different person will lead the way out. The Dome is still contracting and is causing earthquakes and problems with the weather. Barbie and the others are wondering how to safely explore the crater to see if it's a way out. Barbie is called away to assist a farmer who is trapped by falling debris. Joe, Norrie and Hunter go down into the crater and do an initial exploration of a cave. The cave path has a small crevice which has to be jumped over. Joe, Norrie and Hunter come out of the crater and tell Barbie what they found. Barbie decides that the only way out is through the cave. Sam diagnoses that Pauline has sustained severe internal injuries and will bleed out unless she gets surgery, which he is not qualified to do. Saline might buy her enough time to get her through the cave. Big Jim goes out in search of saline. Pauline asks Junior to go to her workshop and bring her paint and canvas so she might paint something that is helpful. While Pauline is alone with Rebecca, she begs to be given an overdose of morphine because she is in great pain and has seen that the Dome has planned for her to die there. When Junior reaches the workshop, he sees the painting showing Pauline bleeding from the mouth and from the abdomen. He realizes that he had been sent out as a way of saying goodbye. Rebecca administers the morphine overdose. Big Jim arrives with the saline but Sam detects that Pauline's pulse is weak. Pauline passes away and Big Jim sees that Rebecca is still holding the needle. Rebecca starts to explain her reasons, but Big Jim becomes irate. Sam tries to ask Big Jim to just walk away, but Big Jim knocks Sam out and then hits Rebecca in the head with a hammer, killing her. The townspeople start heading toward the crater. Big Jim takes Pauline's body to her workshop and issues an ultimatum to the Dome, saying that it should bring Pauline back to life in three seconds or he will go on a rampage against all of the Dome's favorite people. Nothing happens so Big Jim sets fire to the workshop and leaves. Julia is called away from the crater by a terrified Andrea Grinnell for help . When she arrives, Big Jim shoots Andrea and comes after Julia. Julia stabs Big Jim in the foot and starts to run. Junior meets her in the woods and says he will take care of Big Jim. Junior shoots Big Jim in the shoulder. All of the townspeople are down in the crater. Barbie and Julia go through the cave. Barbie crosses the crevice but it suddenly widens and Julia is unable to cross. Barbie promises to come back for her. Junior also arrives on the other side of the crevice. Barbie goes ahead and catches up to the townspeople, who end up at a blank wall. Norrie shouts that the Dome should just tell them what to do. A monarch butterfly lands on one particular rock. Barbie touches the rock with his hand and the entire wall crumbles. On the other side is a white light with Melanie standing in the middle, who urges everyone to follow her and go home. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2